Keena And Fireblaze's Love Shared
by Keena.The.Dragonette
Summary: Erm umm… a summary lovely…well the story speaks for it's self…I would think but however its a story about Keena and Blaze and sharing love. :D KeenaXBlaze And maybe SpyroXCynder still thinking about that one. :P


Hey hey peeps!! :3 Yeah i'm back...Somewhat... Anyways this is a stroy about Keena and Fireblaze... Expressing their love for each other...

!Worning This Story WILL Have Mature contect within it...If you are to young are offended by this I ask that you do not read, and moove on to another story.!

Keena And Fireblaze's Love shared.

Chapter One: Showing some love and feelings.

It was a beautiful day in the dragon realms, the brids were singing and the wind blowing gently, moving the trees and their leafs making the sounds of sprining...walking alone you could see a dark redish orange colored dragon.

Looking around he would come up to female dragonettes apon these two was his mate a beautiful white dragon with blue head spikes, standing with her friend Ember a royal-pick dragonette with a sandy coloured belly. Walking to them he could over heard his mate say a few words:

"I love Fireblaze with my heart and will never give him up...NEVER!!" Slightly raising her voice at the end. Fireblaze walks up behind her and wraps his wings around her with a smile.

"And the same to you my love, I'll never give you up for anyone." She jumps slight and turns to him giving him a soft nuzzle under his muzzle since she was slightly smaller then him. She smiles…

"Good to know love." Fireblaze smiles looking at her as he murrs softly.

"Yes it is, for the both of us." As he Kisses her lovingly, Ember looks at them and makes a discused face, and begings to walk away from the cuple.

"I'll See you around Keena..." She says as she walks, Keena muffled a yes to Ember and continues to kiss Fireblaze back with passtion and purrs softly to him. Fireblaze pulls back at the end of the kiss and says in a soft tune of voice.

"Your purrs are still as beautiful as ever and you my love." He sweet words makes Keena Blush slightly giggling lightly.

"Ohhhh…Stop love, no matter what you do, I'm gonna love ya till i die. Stop charmming me." Fireblaze smiles with a slight chuckle and replays to her.

"Yeah i know, you will love i haven't charmed you in a while." He says as he nuzzles her. Keena smiles and nuzzles him back and sighs gently… "Oh if you must." As she giggles softly. Fireblaze smiles as he continues to nuzzle her…"Oh come on… you know you love it." As his smile truns into a smirk and Murrs as he nuzzles the back of her neck gently.

Keena raises her wings to his gentle touch...Arching her back slightly, purring with him. Through her purrs. "Yes……I do……Thats why I love ya." She smiles to him. Fireblaze looks to the ground as a thought comes to his mind a Smile still across his muzzle. As he Speaks softly…"I still remmeber that day." Keena would tilt her head slightly to his comment and asks him…"There where many days dear." She says with a giggles. Fireblaze smiles with a checkle…"Yes there was, but there was a special one for me."

"And what day is that my dear?" Asked Keena Looking up at him with a worried look on her face…her wing stroking his muzzle side. Fireblaze lifted a paw and placed it over her wing with a warming smile apon his muzzle he then leans his neck into her and kisses her lips softly and gently before pulling away to anwser her…"The day i frist laid my eyes on your beautiful white body and how we met for the very frist time." He says looking into her eyes as he stokes her cheek…Keena smiles and leans into him and kisses him with passtion.

She pulls away from him and looks back into his eyes…"Yes it was a day to remember wasn't it love?" She asks smiling to him. Fireblaze smiles back to her and nods…"Yes it was… But all the days are ones to remember… but the most are the ones when im with you, my love." He states as he nuzzles her softly with a gentle murr… Keena smiles and nuzzles him back with her own set of purrs, At the end of this little cuddle moment she licks his cheek and replys to him… "But of course…But I have one very soecil day coming, love." She smiles and gives him the look that hes been waitting for, for a long time now.

((Well theres the frist chap done and yes i'm sure its small and please forgive my smallness of chaps but come on give me a break at least im writing correct? :P Also if anyone cares please take the time to stop by my profile to read Keena Bio.))


End file.
